Lifetime Lovers
by CommonSwift
Summary: Follows the blossing romance of two young couples, however fate seems to be aganist them. Two best friends find themselves in love with each other, but their guild leader can't tollerate it. A Princess and a future Lord fall in love at first sight, but they might lose their wings for it. Couples: Vidia/OC Clarion/Milori Warnigs: Femslash, AU


A laugh attached itself on an red almost purple leaf and was immediately welcomed by a gentle breeze, that cuddled it towards Neverland, guided by a fairy with shoulder length light blond hair, almost silver, and cerulean eyes.

She led the leaf into Pixie Hollow and let it land softly at the center of the arrival room, then she took a seat with the other fast flyers as a dust fairy poured a goblet full of pixie dust on the leaf.

A tall slender fairy emerged, she had long black hair with some purple hint and grey eyes, she looked around the room with confidence

"I can feel it, this one will be a nice fast flyer" the blond fairy exclaimed with a smile, making most of the fairies in her own guild laugh lightly

"you said so with every new arrival, airhead!" one said with a laugh, by now all the fairies were laughing at the fairy even some of the ministers couldn't help but chuckle a little, however new arrival simply frowned at the scene and looked at her

The fast flyer was deeply embarrassed by being laughed at, but found comfort into those grey eyes , then in a matter of seconds two golden clouds of dust arrived and materialized into Queen Sapphire and Princess Clarion silencing every one.

The Queen looked at the new arrival with a smile, while she looked at her with small frown, then she turned to Clarion and gestured her to start.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here" Clarion recited "Welcome to Pixie Hollow, I trust you found your way all right" the grey eyed fairy looked around, hands on her hips

"I suppose" she answered

"Now let's see about those wings" the Princess said and ran her hands over the arrival wings, she was about to offer her hand to help the fairy on her first flight, but said fairy decided to try by herself and ended crashing head first on a branch.

"Are you alright?" Clarion asked concerned as the new arrival came back rubbing her head

This silly event caused general hilarity, but the Queen silenced it with a look.

"they work fine, can I go now?" the new fairy asked impatiently, avoiding the question

"No, no, we still have to find your talent and give you a name" Clarion said as she summoned the mushrooms, then fairies put objects on them, each representing their own talent.

"What I supposed to do with those?" she asked eyeing them, princess cClarion didn't know how to answer that, so her mother intervened

"They will help you to find your own talent" Queen Sapphire answered, the new fairy gave her a look "just touch one and you will understand" she added.

The fairy was about to touch the closest to her, an hammer, when a voice shouted out

"TRY THE VORTEX!" she turned to the voice and noticed it belonged to the blond fairy, who was currently laughed at again because of her outburst

"Aria shut up, there is no way she's a fast flyer!" a male fast flyer said

"she went for the hammer so she must be a lousy tinker" another but female exclaimed, this caused a little argument to take place and neither the Queen or the ministers could get anyone to shut up.

The new arrival got very annoyed by the whole thing and went towards the vortex unnoticed, she gave one last glance at the crowd and noted that the blond fairy was giving her thumbs up, then she touched the vortex, making everyone shut their traps as they got blinded by the brightest glow they had ever seen.

* * *

**AN: Let's clarify some things, this is not related in anyway to Trapped, second I usually don't write romance stuff but I wanted to try my hand at it so excuse me if it's bad.**

**I doubt I will update this often, I still prefer writing Trapped, but by posting this I got it out of my mind for while so I can concentrate on Trapped, which new chapter is almost done.  
**

**Anyway please leave a review, I tend to get very irritated when no one reviews because then I have no idea if I am doing things right or wrong.**


End file.
